The Not So Simple Life
by StoneWings37
Summary: Ino Yamanaka, had it all. The money, looks, and the boyfriend. But in one short day her life turns upside down and now she has nothing, except a stubborn pink-haired roommate, a mess of rumors, and a new perspective on life. AU


**I do not own Naurto or these characters**

**Notes: If I was a rich girl nanananananananananana! I've been listening to this and Glamorous for like an hour now for inspiration.**

The worst day of my entire life started out when my alarm went off. It was noon, the sun was streaming too brightly through my windows and my eye mask had fallen off. Plus, I was hungover. Big time. I slammed my hand on the snooze button and mumbled a few curses at the damn morning ruiner. I had almost drifted back to sleep when my phone started blowing up with text messages. I groaned and reached over for my brand new Samsung Galaxy S3.

Five text messages—two from Ami, one from Karin, one from Kiba and the last from Daddy. I ignored daddy's because it was probably a reminder for a stupid corporate charity event or something. Kiba's was probably a lame excuse as to why he had disappeared before I woke up, Ami's were no doubt gossip about last night's party, so I just opened Karin's that read:

_Sushi at Kabuki? 2 o'clock. Xoxo_

I glanced at the clock. Twelve-thirty, I can make it. I replied back immediately:

_Totally! Meet you there biiiitch! Xoxo_

I hobbled out of bed—the room was blurry and spinning courtesy of the previous night's alcohol comsumption—and jumped in the shower. I loved my shower, it was large and glass, and the shower head was on the ceiling, so it was as if I were standing in a rain shower, and it traps the steam so perfectly it feels like a sauna. Which reminded me I needed to hit the spa soon. I took a long shower like usual using a variety of imported hair and body products, when I was done I put on my silk robe, dried my hair and stuck it into a long sleek ponytail, leaving my bangs down on one side to give it an sophisticated yet trendy look. After, I started on my make-up. I'm very routine when it comes to make-up: Moisturize first, then foundation, add concealer and then move onto the eye shadow. Today I went for the smoky eyes (a very classic Ino Yamanaka look) some blush and then bright red lipstick to add a "pop". After I was satisfied with my make-up, which took thirty minutes alone, I walked into my walk-in closet to look for an outfit to wear.

I browsed through the plethora of clothes—designer of course—and finally picked an outfit. I chose a gray and black lace tiered miniskirt and a black cashmere turtleneck (very few people can pull this off like me) paired it with black Gucci Sofia knee boots and topped it off with a silver necklace and matching hoop earrings. I stood in front of my three mirrors, yes three, and looked myself over. I looked fierce. Whipped my ponytail and turned back out into my room.

I gathered my wallet, phone, a few books (I'm a closet avid reader) more make-up, my jewel encrusted flask—you never know when you need a swig of whiskey—and a few other personal items and stuffed them into my very large very amazing Prada bag. Seriously, it's like a Mary fucking Poppins bag. It holds _everything._ I grabbed the keys to my Porsche and headed out since I realized I was late.

I lived in a Penthouse with my family over the wonderful beautiful city of Konoha. Living in the city was exhilarating, I loved it. The night life was lively and crazy as fuck, and so were the people. At least where I went to go clubbing was. I was blessed with the life of luxury, being an heir to a multi-million dollar corporation, so I _only_ went to the hottest clubs, with the hottest company. I walked to the elevator and hit "Garage". My phone buzzed, more texts. I fished out my phone and read them. Sure enough Ami was bragging about how she hooked up some guy named Kimimaro, and also had some criticizing remarks about my partying and apparent drunkenness last night. I rolled my eyes and replied a fake enthusiastic response about her one night stand. Kiba's was a lame excuse about having to hit the gym early or some other shit like that. Sometimes I wonder why I'm with him, but then I remember who he is and how hot he is. Daddy had sent me two more texts since I woke up, I ignored them, knowing they were just stupid reminders. Finally I received a text from a girl named Hinata. She ran with the rich and beautiful crowd, another heiress but to much older money. She was nice and polite and innocent, totally not my cup of tea. But since she was always very polite and always seemed interested in my life whenever we talked I couldn't hate her. Her text was short and simple, asking if I want to get lunch or dinner. I quickly replied a bullshit excuse and put my phone away. Just because I didn't hate her did not mean I wanted to hang out with her. Like I said not my cup of tea.

I reached the garage and strutted over to my baby. A beautiful white Porsche that was a beast. I got in, turns up the radio and veered out of the parking garage.

I pulled up t Kabuki about ten minutes later. I waltzed in and found Karin waiting at our usual table. I walked up to her, heels clicking away at the tiled floor, when she saw me she stood up to greet me. We hugged, exchanged kisses on the cheek and then sat down. I could tell just by the look on Karin's face she had juicy gossip she was dying to share.

"Oh my GOSH! Have you heard? Ami hooked up with Kimimaro last night?" Karin squealed. Her squeal usually signaled there was more juicy drama to the story.

"Yes, I heard," I responded giddily, I _love _drama, "I don't know the deets though! Spill!"

"Did you know that he and Tayuya are engaged?"

"_What?"_

Mhm, it's true, Kimimaro apparently came to the club with _Tayuya_ to celebrate their going public,but they got in a fight when he caught her making out with Kidomaru," Karin explained, "so to get back at her he hooked up with Ami and get this, Tayuya got so pissed off that she banged Kidomaru right there at the club."

"Hey wait, don't Tayuya's and Kidomaru's parents hate each other?" I asked.

"Yup, and what's even better is the paparazzi caught her hooking up with Kidomaru! Can you say crotch-shot," Karin said leaning back in her chair, savoring all this gossip and drama.

"So what about the engagement?"

Karin snorted, "They are so over!"

So much drama in just one night, and I couldn't remember it. The last thing I remember was Kiba pushing us through my bedroom door during the ungodly early hours of the morning and collapsing clumsily on the bed, both of us inebriated out of our brains. The waiter came and took our order then. We sat and gossiped more, Karin going on a rant about her failed attempts to seduce _the _Sasuke Uchiha. I swear that boy might be gay, since he doesn't even glance at moi. We stayed sipping wine and eating fine Sushi for a few hours. The waiter came over with the bill and I handed over my platinum credit card. While he went to swipe the card Karin brought up Hinata's birthday party.

"So they aren't having it on New Year's Eve thank _GOD," _Karin sighed. Hinata was born on December 31st but her family decided not to throw her party then because they didn't want everyone to get all drunk and crazy, which is usually what I did on New Year's.

"We wouldn't have made it anyway remember? We're heading to Suna for a tropical New Year's?" I replied. Those were our plans this year, Kiba Ami, Sasuke, Naruto, Karin and I were going to the beautiful white sandy beaches of Suna to get insanely drunk and kick off the start of another fabulous year.

"How could I forget? She said, "So much better than the Virgin Mary's party."

I laughed even if it is mean.

The waiter came back with a concerned look on his face. "Miss Yamanaka I'm afraid your card has been declined."

"Declined? That can't be right," I said completely shocked. The idiot probably didn't swipe it right.

"I'm afraid so, we tried it a few times and it wouldn't go through," he answered, looking lightly irritated.

"W-well where is it?" I demanded. I was getting angry too. Angry because Karin was giving me a funny look and that this was so embarrassing.

"I'm afraid we had to confiscate it miss," he replied.

"_WHAT?" _I screeched, they took my card? _My _fucking credit card!

"Hey I'll cover it Ino," Karin piped in, "You just owe me a new pair of Gucci heels!"

I mumbled fine as Karin paid for both our meals. This was embarrassing.

Karin left immediately after. Family obligation or something. I called daddy as soon as I got out of the restaurant, demanding to know what the hell is up. It rang four times before he picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Daddy, what the hell? My card got declined!" I yelled into the phone.

"_Sweetheart I've been trying to get a hold of you all day, where are you?"_ he sounded frantic.

"I just finished kunch at kabuki, that I couldn't pay for, care to explain," I was giving him attitude.

"_Dammit Ino, listen something happened at the company and got out, all of our assets and bank accounts are frozen, Mom and I have to leave the country,"_

"WHAT?" I screamed, "What do you mean?"

"_I mean. We have no money. None. And I have to leave the country or else I can face prison, mom is coming with me."_

"What about me?" I said choking back a sob.

"_We tried calling you earlier to get you to come with us, but—dammit the police are here. Ino I have to go, you know Mebuki Haruno right? Our maid. Go to her house, she said she'll take care of you. I love you sweetheart and I'm so so sorry for this, I'll call you when I can, goodbye."_

_Click_

The line went dead. My parents are gone. They fled the country. Without me. They truly just fled the country and left me here behind. With no money. I felt like crying. But I didn't. I'm Ino Yamanaka I don't cry. I got into my car and drove away from Kabuki towards the Haruno residence, and that is how the worst day of my life started.

**Author's Note:**

**New story! Yay! Even though I have trouble updating my other 2 regulalry, I couldn't resist. Dedicated to Enyaa, a fanfictioner, whom is also my best friend outside this cyber community. Even though we're 1500 miles apart, you're still like my sister! And yes, this story is based around frienship. A huge part of life people!**

**Okay so lemme know what you think! I appreciate reviews guys! Helps me become a better writer yo!**

** hahaha**

**x Katherine**


End file.
